Felicity Smoak
Felicity Megan Smoak (born c. 1989) is the daughter of Noah Kuttler and Donna Smoak, the wife of Oliver Queen, and the step-mother of William Clayton. Technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science, Felicity is a member of Team Arrow and the former CEO of Palmer Technologies. Felicity and Hulk became good friends, though he always called her "cute, but very annoying" when she babbles. While it was a mystery of Felicity's sexual preferences as Felicity has been attracted to Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, Hulk, Sara Lance, and Black Widow, she eventually made it clear that she's into men. Felicity met Oliver while working in the IT department at Queen Consolidated, when he asked her for many favors related to his vigilante activities. She discovered his secret and despite some initial reservations joined his team, coining the name "Team Arrow", and after many adventures, the two fell in love. Following the defeat of Ra's al Ghul, Felicity and Oliver left Star City to begin a new life together, but after five months returned to rejoin Team Arrow and face the threat of Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. Felicity was injured in an attack by H.I.V.E. agents and was paraplegic. However, due to an implantable bio-stimulant created by Curtis Holt, she was soon able to walk again. She continued to work with Team Arrow, using the code-name Overwatch, until she and Oliver broke up. She was later present when her teammate and close friend Laurel Lance, known as the vigilante Black Canary, died after a confrontation with Darhk. After Laurel's death, she resumed her activities as a member of Team Arrow, and eventually helped Oliver recruit a new team of wannabe vigilantes. Biography Early Life Felicity was born in 1989, to Donna Smoak and Noah Kuttler. When she was very young, her father abandoned her and her mother. She reportedly lived in Las Vegas with her mother until she went to college. At a young age, Felicity became interested in computers, claiming to have been building them since she was 7. However, she was always fearful that she would wind up as a cocktail waitress like her mother and worked hard to escape from her circumstances. Due to their differing personalities, Felicity had a strained relationship with her mother. When she was 19, Felicity was ranked 2nd in the National Information Technology competition. Time at M.I.T Felicity went to college leaving for M.I.T. (class of 2009). She had an incident with a stalker in her freshmen year. During her senior year, Felicity dated fellow computer whiz Cooper Seldon. Both of them were members of a hacktivist group on campus, along with Cooper's roommate Myron Forest, as well as part of a cyber-goth subculture. Felicity, along with Cooper and Myron, developed a "super virus" which was originally meant for noble actions - digitally defacing criminals, exposing government fraud. At one point, Cooper attempted to use the program to hack into the campus' infrastructure to delete all the student loans. Felicity, shocked by his action, stopped him by pulling the plug. Cooper scolded Felicity telling her you'd only be a "hacker or a hero", though they later made up. Cooper was then arrested by the FBI for his hack attempt and he went to prison. Felicity tried to get him out by confessing she'd written the virus. However, Cooper told her he'd already confessed, taking the fall for her. When Cooper was about to sentenced, he (allegedly) hung himself to Felicity's devastation. Later on, Felicity dyed her hair blonde, changing her image leaving her hacktivist days behind her, saying "this is the new me." Felicity graduated from MIT with a master's degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences. Later on she moved to Starling City to work at Queen Consolidated. One night, Felicity entered the CEO's office and stared at the picture of Oliver and said he was cute. Unaware that Oliver himself was hidden nearby and listening talking to herself, she later left and he smiled.. Working at Queen Consolidated Felicity was busy working in the I.T. Department when Oliver Queen walks in. Upon introducing himself, Felicity accidentally mentioned his father's death, backtracking apologetically and ending up babbling at him, which amused Oliver. To her relief, he ignored her ramblings and gave her a bullet-ridden laptop, claiming that he'd spilled a latte on it, though she clearly did not believe Oliver's cover-story. Felicity retrieved blueprints to the Exchange building, where Walter Steele would be bidding on the Unidac Industries auction. She also learned that the laptop belongs to Walter's competitor Warren Patel, Deadshot's employer. Walter summoned Felicity up to his office, but she idiotically believed she was getting fired. However Walter instead gave her a secret task off-books. Walter explained to her that a valued of 2.6 million dollars had gone missing after one of Moira Queen's transactions. He asked her to find out some of the details of the transaction discreetly. From this, Felicity unearthed that there was no investment, the money in question had been used to set up an offshore limited liability company called Tempest. The organization, with no ties to the government or any other company, including Queen Consolidated, seemingly only existed to facilitate the purchase of a warehouse in 2009 that was located somewhere in Starling City. Felicity researched Derek Reston for Oliver and Bruce Banner. Although she clearly disbelieved his excuse for doing so, her research unearthed the fact that Reston had been an employee of his father, which propelled Oliver to reach out and offer Derek a second chance. Felicity entered Walter's office to speak with him about someone else looking at his wife's financial transactions regarding Tempest. She showed him a picture (the symbol in The List) she managed to find that Walter denies having seen before, and he coldly warned her to stop looking into his wife's affairs, promising to suspend her if she continued (to keep her safe), though Walter later called her back and gave her a seemingly blank copy of The List after he found it in his and Moira's bedroom. After a few hours, Felicity returned to Walter's office with The List and a pair of glasses manufactured by Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division that allowed them to see the list of names written in invisible ink. Felicity called Walter in the middle of dinner to tell him that Doug Miller, head of Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division, was on the List. She warned him that Miller may be in danger, prompting Walter to meet with him. Later, while looking at the names she'd copied onto her tablet, Hulk arrived to ask for her help again, claiming that a friend of his is a big archery fan and giving her an arrow to track down where it was delivered. Upon providing him with the information, Hulk praised her and greeted her a merry Christmas before he left, though Felicity revealed she was Jewish. As a favor of Oliver, Hulk asked Felicity to decrypt the information stored on a security fob, claiming that it was part of a scavenger hunt that would award several bottles of 1982 Lafite Rothschild to the winner. Declaring her love of red wine and being promised one of the bottles, Felicity decrypted the fob and discovered that it contained information regarding several planned heisted similar to the armored-car robberies that had been occurring in the city. Hulk asked her to hold off on warning the police, saying he and Oliver didn't want to get her in trouble and asking her to send them the information instead. Felicity did so, privately expressing her disappointment in not getting free wine. Oliver and John arrived at her office and hand her a syringe and asked her to run a spectro-analysis on what he claims was an energy drink (but was in fact Vertigo). Felicity questioned him on why the energy drink was in a syringe, and then walked away exasperatedly when Oliver told her he ran out of sports bottles. However, she contacted him later that night and asked him to meet her. They went to Big Belly Burger, where Felicity admitted that despite the outrageous stories he'd told her when he asked for her help, she somehow trusted him enough to share the information she had collated. She presented him with the copy of The List in her possession, telling Oliver that it may be the reason why Walter had been abducted. Felicity left her work at night and gets in her car. She turns around and sees a gunshot-wounded Hood, who reveals himself as none other than Oliver Queen, much to Felicity's shock. Oliver tells her to take him to his father's old foundry and nowhere else, which she does. When Felicity gets to the warehouse, she thoroughly startled Hulk, who had stayed in that night. Hulk merged with Banner's intelligence so he could save Oliver. He operated on Oliver and manage to stop the bleeding. While Oliver was unconscious, Hulk commented on Felicity's handling of the revelation she has discovered, suspecting she knew, to which Felicity states she was already suspicious from the horrible cover stories they have told her for the favors Oliver asked her for. Felicity also learns that the "energy drink" vial given to her was Vertigo, and learned of her partial take-down of Cecil Adams. After learning how much she has helped already, she agrees to help Oliver on a provisional basis until Walter is found. Oliver hooded up to mark a name off of the List and Felicity locked him in the Arrowcave to point out that he was about to threaten to kill a single father with a ten-year-old son. Oliver ignored her objections, prompting her to quit in the belief that it was a bad idea to get involved with them in the first place. To coax her back on the team, Oliver went after The Dodger, a thief who forced others to steal for him with bomb collars. During their first team meeting at Big Belly Burger, Felicity noticed the attraction between Hulk and Oliver's former lover Laurel Lance, which lead to her persuading/daring the guys to go on dates: Hulk with Laurel and Oliver with McKenna Hall, mostly for fun, though Oliver's date also had more to do with the intention of planting a bug on McKenna's phone, which would allow them to get information about the Dodger. When Team Hood set up a sting using one of the Queen jewels, the Dodger simply stole the bait himself. Felicity naively confronted him, which lead to him collaring her with a bomb. With Felicity guiding him through the streets via the tracking device they installed in the jewel, Oliver chased after the Dodger while Bruce and Diggle attempt to disarm the collar. He managed to find and stop the Dodger, retrieved the detonator and freed Felicity from her collar. Bruce Banner and Diggle take turns training Felicity to defend herself in case she was to ever get attacked. During their break, Oliver came in, having just killed Guillermo Barrera, an assassin-for-hire. He gave Barrera's phone to Felicity, hoping she could figure out who the target was so they could stop any other assassins who came to finish the job. Felicity managed to get the last number Barrera called, which was a front for the Chinese Triad, a restaurant called the Jade Dragon Restaurant. While Oliver went to check it out, Felicity continued to decrypt the phone, eventually cracking through its firewalls and discovering that Barrera's target was Malcolm Merlyn. Later, after Malcolm was saved, Oliver informed them that the assassin had been Floyd Lawton, deeply upsetting Bruce and Diggle. Felicity learned from Oliver that Lawton was the man who killed Bruce's best friend Rick Jones, as well as Andy Diggle, John Diggle's brother. Felicity accidentally interrupted a meeting between Oliver Queen, John, and Helena, offering to hack into the FBI database. Oliver sharply told her to leave, trying to prevent Felicity from becoming involved with Helena's vendetta. This failed, as Helena later broke into the I.T. Department of Queen Consolidated and threatened Felicity into hacking the FBI to find the location of her father's safehouse. Thankfully, Felicity had been in the middle of a call to Oliver's voicemail when Helena showed up, so he immediately proceeded to Queen Consolidated when he heard it. He found Felicity tied up under her desk, quickly freeing her. Felicity explained what happened and apologized for giving Helena the information, though the attack persuaded Oliver to go after Helena with no mercy. Felicity was in the Arrowcave watching the news regarding John Nickel, one of the people on The List. With the DA's office deciding not to indict Nickel for the fire that occurred the night before, Oliver decided to go after Nickel, to which Felicity gave "100%" support. However, someone else got to Nickel first and broadcasted his interrogation of Nickel on his website. Felicity sent the broadcast link to Oliver and Diggle, and upon seeing where the interrogation was headed, Oliver demanded that Felicity track the signal it was coming from, only for Nickel to get shot on video. John contacted his friends in the NSA and discovers that the person who owned the website is a cyber-crusader called The Savior. Soon after, another video was linked onto The Savior's website, showing that Assistant District Attorney Gavin Carnahan had been kidnapped and strung up like Nickel had. Using information given away in the video, Felicity discovered that The Savior is Joseph Falk, a former employee of the Department of Transportation whose wife was killed in the Glades. Given ten minutes to find Carnahan, Felicity tried to find the location where the ADA was being held, but cannot pinpoint where the transmission was being sent from. She directed Oliver to two false locations, and as a frustrated Oliver told her to find them faster, The Savior shot Carnahan, shocking and upsetting Felicity. Later, when Oliver returned, she told him she told Bruce to leave in her "loud voice" and expressed guilt over her failure to find Carnahan. Oliver tried and failed to comfort her by telling them that, in their line of business, they sometimes lose a battle. Felicity then cited his policy on staying single as a good thing, saying she wouldn't know how to talk about the day she'd just had if she'd been dating someone. Her comment caused Oliver to rethink how his personal policy of isolationism is affecting him and those around him. Later, he told Felicity that if she ever needed to tell someone about her day, she could talk to him. Felicity arrived in the Arrowcave to find both Oliver and Diggle already present. Briefly teasing them about their fondness for the hideout, she showed them the news footage announcing Cecil Adams escape from the mental institution, upsetting Oliver, who had already gone to see Adams because of the death of one of his club-goers and had discounted him as a suspect for being insane. Later, after John successfully dropped off tagged money by purchasing Vertigo, Felicity activated the tracker slipped into the bills and, at Bruce's teasing of her throwing a pill party, admitted that the only encounter she had with drugs was her accidental ingestion of a pot brownie during her freshman year, which had also triggered her nut allergy, making it an unhappy experience. Bruce then brought them to the topic of Floyd Lawton, whom Felicity has been tracking without Oliver's knowledge at John's request. She gave him the information she had, then tried to convince Bruce to let Oliver in on the secret, but he refused and left. Some time later, Oliver and Felicity hear a report about a Vertigo-related hostage-taking incident in Starling City Aquarium. As Oliver mixes the herbs he had to use on the junkie, Felicity wonders why he wasn't going to kill the man instead. Oliver explains to her that his sister had been in the same place, and that if she hadn't deserved to be killed for taking Vertigo, then neither did this man. When he laments that he should've killed Cecil Adams the first time around, Felicity tries to talk him out of it, only for him to point out that his choice had been wrong since the city was once again in danger due to Vertigo, and that he would kill Cecil Adams once and for all when he gets the chance. Oliver leaves after instructing Felicity to call John for backup. Later, Felicity walks into the Arrowcave to find that Oliver's things had been replaced with the club's inventory and furniture, which Oliver claims is a long story. Directed to look at the autopsy reports of the Vertigo victims, Felicity discovers that one of the junkies had died due to his allergy to chlorpromazine. Oliver promptly leaves Felicity in the Arrowcave to recheck the mental institution, realizing that the amount of anti-psychotic drugs needed to manufacture the new Vertigo could only be found in a mental institution. While Oliver and Bruce were working out and talking about Floyd Lawton, Felicity refuted Oliver's claim that Lawton is on another continent, explaining that she'd decrypted A.R.G.U.S.'s communication logs and ending up admitting that she dyed her hair blonde, much to Oliver's amusement and Bruce's impatience. Felicity told them that Lawton had returned to Starling City thanks to a sting setup by Bruce's friend, A.R.G.U.S. agent Lyla Michaels. Felicity pulled the details of the sting for Bruce and Oliver to study and create a counter-plan for, and later monitored the movements of Edward Rasmus, who hired an assassin to kill Laurel Lance's clients, orphaning a young boy who was also targeted for having seen the assassin's face. Just before the time for A.R.G.U.S. 's sting, Felicity got a notification that Rasmus was on a flight manifest heading out of Starling City, forcing Oliver to choose whether to support John or help Laurel's case. He chose Laurel, and when he returned, Felicity was tending to Bruce's head wound. Upset that Oliver chose Laurel yet again, Bruce told him that his absence caused the deaths of four A.R.G.U.S. agents, and though Felicity doesn't say anything on the subject, it was clear that she agreed with Bruce. Oliver brought Felicity the laptop of Harold Backman, who laundered money for the white-collar criminals of Starling City, and asked her to return money to their rightful owners before they turned the laptop over to the IRS. Felicity tried to convince Oliver to apologize to Bruce for breaking his promise to him, but Oliver stubbornly refused. After a while, Felicity walked into the club to find Oliver, only to find him conversing with Laurel Lance, whom she now met for the first time, commenting on how beautiful she was. Excusing herself as someone who is fixing the club's router, Felicity urged Oliver to come with her so she could show him what she'd found, explaining that she hacked Cayman Fidelity and compiled a list of deposits made in the last year and had discovered a payment made on the same day of Walter Steele's disappearance. She managed to track it to Dominic Alonzo, who ran the biggest underground casino in the city. With Oliver hesitating to both storm Alonzo's place due to the unknown amount of security guarding the place and contact Bruce for help, Felicity convinced him to let her get caught counting cards in order to place a bug on Alonzo's computer. Despite his reservations, Oliver bent to Felicity's tenacity, but insisted that he plan the mission, which Felicity agreed to. Before she went, Felicity paid a visit to Bruce to try and convince him and the "big guy" to help them save Walter, but to no avail. Sometime later, she and Oliver arrived outside Alonzo's casino, where Oliver gave her another chance to back out. When Felicity refused to do so, he assured her that he'd be right outside, and they separated. With Oliver scouting ahead and providing her the password (Snapdragon), Felicity headed in, detailing how many of Alonzo's employees were in sight and also accidentally rambling at him, much to her chagrin. Her plan to get caught counting cards went off without a hitch, and she was brought into Alonzo's office. Introducing herself as Megan, she planted the bug and agreed to never count cards in Alonzo's casino again, only for them to find the earpiece that connected her to Bruce and Oliver. Having lost contact with her, Oliver and Bruce storm into the casino, with Bruce transforming and easily subduing the henchmen there without killing them. After Hulk and Oliver get Felicity out of Alonzo's clutches, they intimidate him into confessing the information that they wanted. The fear of God placed in him, Alonzo told them that he'd heard the gunshot that killed Walter, devastating her, Oliver, and even Hulk. When Felicity decided to hack into Merlyn Global to find information about Malcolm's plan, but was stonewalled by the company's firewalls, she expressed that they would have to actually waltz in to gain access to the company mainframe. Oliver decided to do just that, and Felicity ended up posing as a delivery girl for the Big Belly Burger and sneaked to the twenty-fourth floor with Oliver. While hacking in, Felicity encountered a guard patrolling the floor earlier than scheduled, and since Oliver was detained by Malcolm himself, John was forced to head up to rescue her, forcing her to pretend to be a Tommy Merlyn groupie. Later, she told them that she left a Trojan in the mainframe, thinking it would come in handy in the future. The Trojan later alerted them when Malcolm logged onto his computer, prompting Oliver to face him as a distraction while John went to retrieve the earthquake device. However, Felicity's Trojan backfired on her, as Malcolm moved the devices when he discovered the virus. Personality In her college years, much like Oliver, Felicity was reckless and impulsive, yet kind, caring, selfless and moral, after her, then-boyfriend Cooper Seldon was arrested by the FBI and apparently committed suicide before his sentencing, these events is what turned her into the responsible person she is today. Felicity is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. These traits are proven when she accepts the task of looking into Moira Queen's seemingly blank notebook, despite Walter Steele's warning that the last man who looked into his wife's affairs died suspiciously the next day. In the same scene however, she also reveals a capacity for insecurity in regards to her position in the company, as seen when she assumed she was being fired after Walter called her up to his office. She is also a rather patient and indulgent person, as proven when she continues to use sarcasm to Oliver Queen's odd requests, despite the obvious lies he provides her with and the dubious and dangerous nature of the tasks he gives her, such as accessing the contents of a bullet-ridden laptop, analyzing the contents of what he claims is an energy drink stored in a syringe, and decrypting a security fob that contained plans to rob an armored car of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, which Paul Knox claims Felicity was the first person to ever do so. Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Felicity's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust. It is presumably these traits that allows Oliver to trust her with the knowledge of his vigilante activities, as well as rely only on her promise that she would deliver him to his father's old factory after being shot, despite the risk of her alerting the authorities instead. Felicity proves her worth by performing all he had asked of her, and then going beyond what he expected by helping John Diggle patch Oliver up. She then stays at his side with John until he wakes up and, out of loyalty to the then-missing Walter, agrees to join the team to help locate her kidnapped employer. True to her tech-savvy nature, she proceeds to upgrade the Arrowcave's computers simply because Oliver's poorly set up system bugged her. She also helped him cover his tracks by hacking into the SCPD crime lab's computers and to order the destruction of Oliver's blood sample, which was collected by the police after he was shot by his mother. Initially, Felicity didn't approve of Oliver's harsh methods, especially murdering criminals when necessary, but they ultimately came to an understanding after stopping the Savior. Even though both Oliver and John have tried to prevent the need at times, Felicity has shown that she is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, having gone undercover in a Mob Casino, infiltrated the Merlyn Global Group headquarters under the guise as a delivery girl, and offered herself as bait to catch the Dollmaker, all to help them take down the criminals they were after. She has been shown training only twice; once with Diggle shortly after joining the team, and once by herself before Sara assisted her. Conversely, Felicity is also portrayed as a jocular, socially-awkward nerd. She has a habit of babbling without censoring herself, and usually does so using innuendos with sexual connotation. This happens when she is nervous, particularly in the presence of high-authority figures (such as Walter Steele and Moira Queen) or those she finds attractive (like Oliver Queen and Barry Allen). Her trademark babbling often results in her feeling embarrassed, so she tries to backtrack and explain herself, which only contributes to her rambling. The exception to her embarrassment seems to be Barry, though neither of them seem to notice when she does it. But despite her tendency to babble, she isn't afraid to give voice to her opinions, and she always stands her ground unwavering when she knows she's in the right. Felicity uses humor in any type of situation, especially darker ones where her comical yet positive outlook on life usually relieves the tension. One of her strongest attributes is her ability to surprise others that underestimate her, such as Clinton Hogue, who scoffed at the idea of Felicity interrogating him, or Slade Wilson who thought Oliver "had a thing for stronger women", only for Felicity to be the ace in the hole in his own demise. Like Barry, Felicity is not likely to learn from her mistakes until experiencing them first hand. She still hasn't learned that she can't talk Oliver out of anything once he's mind is made up about something through out the entire series, like when she tried to talk Oliver out of going to Nanda Parbat to save Thea at the cost of joining the League of Assassins. When Oliver kept his son a secret, Felicity felt so betrayed that she ended their marriage engagement to each other because she felt that Oliver did not trust her and love her enough to be with her and that their relationship meant that they are committed to each other even though she has told other people that lying can be used to protect people and she herself has kept secrets from Oliver before. Samantha, the mother of Oliver's son even told Felicity that she was the one that told Oliver not to tell her because Samantha did not know what kind of person Oliver was after she left him. This could have occurred after she was romantically involved with Cooper Seldon as their relationship ended badly or she could learned this from her parent's former relationship as they too had an unstable marriage because there were too many lies and broken promises that Noah made with Donna. When Felicity learns of the existence of Oliver's son, William, she breaks up with him ending their engagement; not because he had a child out of wedlock, but because he was never going to tell about his son, as Felicity cannot be in a relationship with someone she cannot trust or may lie to her in the future. Occasionally, Felicity can be naive to the point when she believed when Oliver would never work with Malcolm Merlyn only to learn the hard way that he is. When Felicity found out about William, she accused Oliver for lying "keeping a promise to the mother of his son", especially when the latter is not a parent and doesn't know Samantha like Oliver does. Felicity tried to talk Oliver out of break John out of prison, only for Oliver to brush her off because she doesn't know what life on the run is like and what Roy would tell Oliver, then when she send Curtis, Rene and Evelyn to stop Oliver, she thought seeing the team uniting against Oliver was a crazy idea and he would reconsider. Until she learned the hard way that her plan didn't work, proving that she doesn't know Oliver as well as she likes to think. Felicity can also be selfish to the point when she tried to persuade Ray to save Oliver from being shot by the SCPD instead of saving millions of people in Star City "knowing that is not what Oliver would want her to do". Felicity sometimes has a dark side when it comes to losing someone she cares about and will do anything to get back at whoever would hurt someone she loves. She will take matters into her own hands and act very authoritative on how she feels. This is shown after losing both Laurel Lance and Billy Malone. Abilities * Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen: Felicity was regarded as a child prodigy, as at age 7, she was engineering computers and graduated M.I.T. in 2009. Although her speciality is computers, Felicity has demonstrated knowledge of other scientific subjects such as mathematics, mechanical engineering, physics, chemistry and biology. Her knowledge in mathematics make her an effective card counter, once telling Oliver that "it's all probability, theory and mathematics" as she was once asked to leave an illegal casino because it was believed that she was cheating. Once She became the vice president of Palmer Technologies, she gradually became a skilled businesswoman enough that Ray Palmer was willing to sign over his company to her. * Hand-to-hand combatant: Felicity has received some self-defense training from John Diggle, making her capable protecting herself when the situation demands it. In an alternate reality created by the Legion of Doom, Felicity was a more physically active vigilante and was able to hold her own against alternate versions of Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe for a brief time despite having a broken ankle. * Computer specialist/Master computer hacker: As an M.I.T. graduate with a degree in Cyber Security and Computer Science, Felicity is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker. She has been able to recover valuable information for Team Arrow on people, locations, and other things; she was once able to find building schematics of Unidac Industries from Floyd Lawton's bullet ridden laptop. Felicity has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks of places like A.R.G.U.S. and S.T.A.R. Labs; however, some computer security such Merlyn Global Group she was unable able to hack into unless she did so from directly in the building. Felicity's skills are considered to be at the highest level as she was widely regarded and respected by Helix who recruited her. * Network: As the former CEO of Palmer Technologies, Felicity had access to the resources of a multi-billion dollar corporation until she was forcibly removed from her company. She was also a member of Helix, whose resources for information gathering greatly surpassed her own until she let go by Cayden James who considered her a liability. * Medical knowledge: Felicity has been trained in first aid by John Diggle and is able to stitch up other people's wounds when needed. * Expert drive'''r: Felicity has the ability to drive multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it, using different vehicles, known to be a car or a van. As she is able to successfully ram a car or a van into others. Weaknesses * '''Paraplegic: After a car accident caused by Damien Darhk's men, Felicity's spinal cord was permanently damaged rendering her incapable of walking. However, with a neural chip created by Curtis Holt and several weeks of physical therapy, she was able to regain her mobility. It is later revealed that Felicity is now vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses as she was once affected by the one set up by Adrian Chase; she was unable to walk again. * Social awkwardness: Felicity often has a tendency to say embarrassing and inappropriate things when nervous or speaking to people in general. She also admits that she's "attracted to attractive people", as when Black Widow gave her a drink at Verdant, she kept staring at her face, picturing the two making out while Felicity rubbed against her body, even though she was straight. * Mortality: As she is a normal human with no powers or special enhancements, Felicity is vulnerable to anything that can kill a human. Equipment * Vigilante Suit: In an alternate reality created by the Legion of Doom, Felicity wore a protective black leather suit while fighting crime in her crusade against Damien Darhk; it would remain in her possession until her death at the hands of the latter's two personal assassins Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe respectively. Trivia * One of Felicity's most infamous quips is when she compares Killer Frost to the Incredible Hulk. While this can be excused as a bad joke, many people take this as confirmation that Marvel characters exist in the Arrowverse. * Felicity is homosexual, though she often makes embarrassing, yet flirtatious comments towards beautiful women, such as Natasha Romanoff, Sara Lance, Laurel Lance, and Helena Bertenelli. Category:Females Category:Superheroes